


The Hidden Humor of Math Teachers

by elistaire



Category: New Mutants
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Limericks, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahne needs help with her math homework, and all her teammates are busy.  She finds Logan in the kitchen, and he helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Humor of Math Teachers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ani_bester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/gifts).



> I should note that the limerick isn't my own creation. But it is a real one, and fun!

Rahne stared at her homework in consternation. She had been working on it for an hour, but she still couldn't finish the last problem. She pulled at her short hair and felt frustrated, and wished she wasn't so dense. The others seemed to grasp these things so easily. 

She sighed. She needed help. 

First she checked on Dani, her closest friend. But Dani was busy taking care of Brightwind. 

Then Rahne tried Doug, because he was very good at problem solving, but he was occupied at the computers, and Kitty was with him. They were far too interested in their programming for Rahne to want to disturb them. 

She looked for Sam, but he was on the phone with Lila Cheney, and making awful, gooey noises. Rahne rolled her eyes. He'd been insufferable ever since he'd met Lila. 

Rahne shuddered at the thought of asking Illyana. She'd mostly been nice to Rahne, but she was a dark magic user, and that went against everything Rahne had been taught. Besides, her bedroom door was closed, and the signs on it said 'Keep Out' and 'Beware of Demons'. Rahne scurried past as quickly as she could. 

Roberto was away visiting his mother. Amara was also gone, having returned to her own land for a while. She sent letters sometimes, but more and more time passed between them. 

That really didn't leave anyone. Rahne felt terrible. She hated not being able to finish, but she just couldn't do it. She really wanted to spend the rest of the day writing her stories. She had a lovely one in mind, about a princess and darling, wee forest animals. 

Feeling a little sour and put-out at no one being available to help her, and because it seemed she was the only one doing the homework at all, she wandered down to the kitchen. Perhaps if she had a snack, it would help her. She pushed open the door to find Mr. Logan. He was building a sandwich. 

"Hey, kid," he said as she came in. 

"Hello, sir," she said. She took an apple from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table and sat down in a chair. She put the homework in front of her and stared at it. Sometimes she worried about Mr. Logan because he had a temper, but he seemed to be in a good mood today. 

Mr. Logan peered over her. "Whatcha got there?" he asked. 

Rahne tapped the paper with the eraser end of her pencil. "Question seven," she said. "Makes no sense."

"Huh," Mr. Logan said. "Used to be I wasn't a bad hand at math problems." He pulled the paper closer to him with a finger and considered it. "That's a tough one." After a long moment he chuckled. "Someone is playing a joke on you, sweetheart," he said. "It's a limerick." 

Rahne blinked at him. "What?" She felt bewildered. 

"Professor Xavier give you this?" he asked. 

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Logan took her pencil from her and tapped at the numbers at he spoke. "A dozen, a gross, and a score, plus three times the square root of four, divided by seven, plus five times eleven, is nine squared and not a bit more."

Rahne felt like her eyes might pop out of her head. "What?" she asked again. 

Mr. Logan tapped it out once more and repeated the rhyme. 

Suddenly Rahne started to giggle. "I didn't know Professor Xavier had a sense of humor," she said between gasping for breath and laughing. 

"Most of the time, he doesn't," Mr. Logan said, very seriously, and then smiled. 

Rahne grabbed her homework. "Thank you, Mr. Logan! Thank you!" she called as she bounded away. With her homework done, she could spend the afternoon doing anything she wanted. Finally.


End file.
